


He Was Talking Bullshit

by booksindalibrary



Series: KHR One Shots & Works [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, F/M, I wanted gore but stopped myself, I've been told it's sad anyway, Post-Canon, Reborn isn't a little shit for once, are you proud?, depressing shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: Reborn was talking bullshit again, and Lal can't stop him.[Prompt from noodleexplosion on tumblr]





	He Was Talking Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Reborn,” Lal greeted Reborn. She couldn't get used to how he looked in his adult form. Reborn smirked at Lal, saying, “Wipe that look off your face.”

Lal blinked, then schooled her expression. “What do you want?”

Reborn didn't reply, only pushing past her.

“Hey, Reborn,” Lal said irritably, “It's polite to _ask,_ you fuckin'-”

“How have you been doing?” Reborn asked coolly, making his way to the kitchen.

Lal's mouth shut with a click. “Fine.”

Reborn flicked on the lights, then sighed. “Evidently.”

Lal scowled at the mess on the dining table. “The kitchen's-”

“I know where.”

 _God, you're annoying._ Lal bit back the words, then picked up a bin and swept the bottles into it. “Help yourself, then.”

“I will.” He opened cupboards at random, finding the coffee. “A good brand,” he said approvingly. He brewed while Lal worked in silence. She kicked a chair at him, which he stopped with his foot and sat neatly, crossing his legs. “Biscuits?”

Lal shook her head. “I don't have any.”

Reborn sighed. “You always were a cake person.”

Lal shrugged. “I thought you didn't like anything with your coffee.”

Reborn arched an eyebrow sharply. “I've been stopping by once a week for months, and you can't remember something as simple as _biscuits._ You aren't fine.”

“Stay out of my business-”

“I can't.”

“Why the fuck not? Why keep stopping by?” Lal crossed her arms and glared. Reborn matched hers.

“I don't break promises, Lal. You _know_ this.”

“Not breaking promises? If I had made you promise me, would it be you-”

“Lal.” Reborn leaned forward, still holding the mug of coffee, “Maybe. But you can't change what happened.”

Lal hissed, “I know that, I _fucking_ know that. But I can dream.”

“Don't. We need you back.”

“Bullshit.”

Reborn sighed into his drink and drained the mug. “Think what you want, then. But don't do something stupid, and for the love of god, don't die.”

Lal followed him to the door, where he paused and said, “Tsuna was asking after you.”

“Oh, I feel so special to have the Decimo asking for me,” Lal said sarcastically.

Reborn only looked at her, then left.

Lal shut the door and locked it, then started turning the lights off again. She fished a bottle out of the bag, swirling the fluid inside.

The living room was dusty. It made her gag to be there, but where else could she go? The rest of the house was one bad reminder of what he had wanted from life.

Oh crap, a photo on the mantel. She had forgotten about that. She slapped it down quickly, then sat heavily on the couch, ignoring the clouds of dust.

“Kampai,” she said cheerlessly, holding the bottle up to the ceiling and taking a swig. She leaned back, so far she fell against the back of the couch.

“Dammit,” she muttered. “I thought I was over crying.”

She drained the bottle, then threw it against the wall with such violence Xanxus would've been in awe. “Dammit, Colonello, why the fuck did you die?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: collonelo dies and lal mirch has trouble coping


End file.
